I'm No William Shakespeare
by timetoflo
Summary: Lavi found a poem that Allen wrote about a special someone. Of course, being Lavi - he just had to share it. - Re-edit.


**This little story came up when I was reading some Shakespeare sonnets and listening to Bach - hardcore motherfucka. **

**And for your warning that this story is cheesy as fuck, I didn't even take this shit seriously hahaha.**

**I do not own DGM**

**

* * *

**

Through a full day of activity, in the building of the Black Order Lavi wandered the familiar dark, bare halls and hum in delight. Feeling extra good, he wanted to share it with a good friend. Passing by a room that he knows so well, he decided to have a little visit. Knocking and waiting for as it seems almost an eternity. He raised an eyebrow of the action that no one answered.

"Allen?" He voiced out as he knocked again. Again, no one.

He sighed as opening the door without hesitation and stuck his head in to have a little peek inside. It was almost empty. There was just a bed, a night stand, desk with a piece of paper on it, chair...paper?

With strong curiosity the redhead tiptoed over towards the wooden desk and took a glance at the paper.

"A poem?" The bookman thought out loud. Taking the delicate paper he scanned it first then his eye began at the first line. As reading along with the words, his grin and fascination grew and grew. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the end. Who knew Allen was this sappy?

"This is so obvious." Lavi said to himself as he laughed.

The poem was so fucking sappy, but he had to admit the kid was no Shakespeare. Even if he tried. Though he had to give Allen credit, this was his thoughts and feelings that were twist and turn into poetic words about someone on who he has feelings with. Lavi couldn't help but let out a big 'Aww'. Smiling, the redhead had an idea struck in his head. Lavi took the paper and fold it in his pocket. Running out the room as he slams the door shut, he headed to the office with a devilish grin. It was too perfect. Everyone who he had in mind was there. Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Komui and Reever. Too bad it wasn't the whole HQ, which would have been more entertaining. But this was good enough.

The bookman ran in with a smile smacked on his face. Everyone looked up and took a glance or gave a greeting to the redhead.

"Hey Lavi." Allen smiled.

"Yo, moyashi!"

The boy frowned. "It's Allen and don't call me that." Allen corrected him.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Are you up to something again?"

"_Me_? Up to something?" He grabbed his heart as if she wounded him. Then he smirked. "Of course."

"Didn't see that coming." Komui mused as he sipped his coffee. All of a sudden the redhead couldn't help but laugh and giggled some more at the end. While his crackling continues, it left the people puzzled.

"Uh, something funny?" The white haired exorcist asked.

"Idiot laughs at everything." Kanda scoffed.

"Are you on something Lavi?" The Chinese girl asked uncertainty.

The redhead just ignore that statement and continued "Well, I found something very interesting today. In this building. Today." He rolled out the words slowly.

"You are so fucking stupid, I swear." Kanda muttered. Lavi smiled, "I heard that ya ass. Anyways, I found something little Allen's room and I must say, its pretty embarrassing."

"Lavi, you can't just barge into people's room like that. And whatever you found; put it back. " Lenalee rolled her eyes. Lavi clicked his tongue "Allen, you have a secret. And I'm about to share it."

"Me? Secret?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Lavi nodded. "Yup. I really want to tell you but then I thought, why not tell _everyone_ instead?" He grinned widely.

A glint of mischief sparkled in that emerald eye. He was defiantly up to something and Allen grew a bit paranoid about this so called 'secret'. Well the only secret he has it that he really likes Kanda, and that's - _Oh shit._

The ginger knows.

He was so look was the look when the redhead would know something that no one else knows, but the victim. Lavi would torture till the victim breaks down and then he would strike them with humiliation.

Allen kept his poker face. "What's the secret?"

"Oh, you don't know? You should know, after all I know what it is. Don't play dumb." He teased. Trying not to break his cover, Allen just shrugged. "I really don't know dude."

Lavi blinked. "Really? Because I have proof." He leaned in with a devilish smile that Allen know so well.

"Lavi...seriously." Lenalee place her hands on her hips and looked over at her short friend who was trying very hard not to show any fear.

"I really don't know..." Allen lied.

"Oh, don't pretend moyashi." Lavi scoffed. You know exactly what I'm talking about. In fact how about I'll just read this...-" He took out the poem, it caught everyone's attention, including Kanda who is leaning against the desk whose looking at paper works. "Just to refresh your memory." Lavi continued.

Allen eyes widen. Before Lavi read the paper. He saw Allen's reaction and grin. "Aha, I think _someone _just remember." He said giggled.

"Lavi...give that to me...right _now_." The white haired exorcist said sternly as he extended his arm out in order to get the paper back.

Lavi backed away. "Nope. I'm going to read it. I want everyone to know your artistic side!" He laughed.

"Ooh is it a song? Poem?" Komui asked.

"Don't encourage him!" Allen snapped, his face all flushed. Kanda smirked at his reaction.

"It's a poem. A looove poem." Lavi giggled as he waved the paper around.

"Bet it's fucking corny." Kanda commented, Allen growled at him.

Lenalee couldn't help but smile herself; curious who he wrote about. "Whos the girl Allen?" she nudge his shoulder playfully.

"Uh..well-I-uh. Um I can't tell you."

"Actually Lenalee, it's a _guy_." Lavi commented. Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed the blushing exorcist. Allen cringes and avoid everyone's gawking. They all either smiled or had to hold back a laugh. Allen wanted to fucking kill him.

Komui leaned back in his chair and pondered. "So…you're gay Allen?" The boy tried not to have a stroke when he heard that he only nodded in embarrassment. The scientist only thought again and turned over to Reever who was frowning in the back. Komui reached his hand out to Reever with a bright smile on. "I was right, so pay up Reever!"

Allen almost fell down. "You bet on my sexual orientation?" Slapping his face, he cried out, "Oh my God.."

Reever grumbled and took his wallet out and paid up to the mad scientist. "Damn. Thought he was straight."

"Nii-san!"

"Oh my God Komui, that made my day!" Lavi howled of laughter as he held his stomach. Kanda's smirk only grew wider. "Tch. Who knew moyashi likes it up the ass?" The comment made Lavi die.

Allen's face grew pure scarlet red. He hid his face with his hands. Letting his head fell into Lenalee's chest, letting the girl comfort him. He was so close to fainting. "Fuck my life…" Allen hissed through his teeth.

"Nii-san stop betting! Lavi, give back Allen's poem back! Those are his private thoughts." She exclaimed.

"Private thoughts my ass Lena, you know you want to read this. Besides, I think it's really sweet of little moyashi to write such a corny, sappy, lovey dovey poem about this _guy_."

"Lavi! Give it back you asshole!" Allen was loosing it. He felt like he wanted to squeeze Lavi into a pulp.

"Hell no!"

"Come on Lavi, please give it back!" The boy begged. "Please!"

"How bout this. If I get to read this out loud I'll give it back to you. Sounds good?" Unfolding the paper, he cleared his throat and grinned but before he could say something, Allen tried to grab the paper but Lavi dodge the boy.

"Someone hold him back!" Lavi quickly dodge again.

Without knowing Allen's arms were captured and tied behind him by a pair of strong hands. Allen turned around and his eyes were met with a pair of dark blue eyes who was looking down at him scowling. Allen looked up with surprised eyes, then quickly looking down, he hid his blush. "Kanda, let go of me." Allen struggled but the samurai tighten the grip.

"Shut up and stop moving moyashi. I wanna hear this _poem_" He said in a mocking tone.

"It's Allen, Bakanda, let me go, you're hurting me." Allen's face grew hotter. His heart was already racing from this douche bag.

"Che, cry me a fucking river." Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you on Lavi's side? You never take anybody's side." Allen didn't looked at the man, he was still trying to avoid the fact that Kanda was holding his arms back, from behind…and _damn_ he likes it.

"I'm not taking his side." Kanda said without emotion.

"But..why-"

"Ok everybody! It's poetry time!" Lavi spread his arms out dramatically. Soon he re-adjust himself and cleared his throat again and shot a look back at Allen who was sadly trapped in Kanda's hands. _Allen knows damn well that he likes being touched by Kanda._Lavi raised an eyebrow suggestively. He chuckled at his thought. Raising the paper up at face level. He began.

"The title is called…" Before Lavi could say the title he thought for a second. Kanda could feel Allen's body going stiff as a board. Allen swallowed dryly; he grew terrified and clenched his fists. _The title is a fucking give away, don't say it, don't say it!_

Lavi grinned, "How about I just tell the title at the end?" Kanda snorted, "Sadistic bastard." The bookman face grew calm and then he read.

_"Such mysterious quality that captured my eyes in instant"_

_"Grace flies with, as it moves on the clear water""And why does the flower seem so loud but so silent?"_

_"Only I see is black and blue, such sadness and anger painted on"_

Lenalee eyes widen in sudden realization. She turned to Allen then looked up at Kanda who was oblivious to the poem line.

_"What striking beauty that this creature of the night possess"_

_"It makes no sound but listens around"_

_"Wanders without a single rest"_

_"Standing out in the crowd while not being bright"_

Komui gasped and smiled. "That's beautiful!" "Ssh!" Reever hushed as his eyes were focused on the redhead reading. Lavi stopped and gave sour look. "Ey, no interruptions people." They mumbled an apology and let the man continued reading.

"Anyways..."

_"Dark as the night but it shines like a light"_

_"My attention was brought to the flower, it looked back at me"_

_"I did nothing. I don't even dare to touch the tame beast"_

"Oooh, sexy." Reever chuckled. Allen shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He wanted to throttle the bookman so bad that his hands were shaking. Idiot is going to get it. He tried to move again but Kanda held him back, making it more frustrating. Allen thought that Kanda have probably figured it out already, what would happen? Of course he would despise him even more. That's the last thing that he wants.

_"No marks were scarred on the smooth petals"_

_"Long black leaves flow straight"_

_"Delicate features left me breathless on how it was create"_

_"Admiring the exotic from afar, I dream of touching the beautiful"_

Each line that was read, Kanda has this feeling that something wasn't right. The farthest he got was figuring out that the poem is about a flower, though Allen uses the flower as a metaphor. Deep down in his gut, the outcome was going to be…good?

_"Though frighten of wounding the petal"_

_"My thoughts it does not know"_

_"I keep my distance, only thing I can do is watch it flow"_Lavi finished the poem as he earned a small applause from Komui and Reever. He bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

"Wait Lavi, what's the title?" Reever asked.

"Oh right! It's called Black Hasu…" He emphasize on 'Hasu', directing that at Kanda.

"Black...lotus?" Kanda said to himself, blue eyes slightly widen. It can't possibly mean... He felt the body in front of him stiffen even more. Allen trembled. Lavi walked to Allen whose head was hanging down. Looking at Kanda, the samurai's face was the best. His expression was beyond stunned, the samurai quickly turned away. Allen felt his arms were loose from the grasp.

"Even though you guys, ya'll have to give credit to moyashi. He's the one who has the guts to write all these mushy words-"

A punch landed in the redhead's guts. He fell backwards with an oof and stumble. "What was that for?" He cried. Geez, the kid could punch.

The redhead's eye widen as he saw tears came out of the gray eyes. "You're such a fuckin asshole!"

The boy ran out of the room, humiliated. Lavi didn't say anything, he watched Allen go as he stood there holding the piece of paper in his hand and other hand holding his stomach. Footsteps came up to him, his ears perked.

Before he knew it, Lenalee came up and kicked him in the place that no man or boy ever wanted to experienced. Lavi saw stars. "Ugh...T-that was so worth it..." He collapsed on the ground, holding his sacred area. Lenalee clenched her fist. Without a word, she stomped out of the room. Lavi just chuckled, his nuts still felt numb but there was pain circling in his body. Carefully getting up, he held his private. "Ow..."

A pair of blue eyes glared at him when he stood up. Was Kanda mad at Lavi what he did to Allen? Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"Go get your moyashi." He waved his arm to the door. Kanda scowled.

"Dick." Kanda muttered as he walked passed Lavi.

"Your welcome." The bookman grinned in pain. He remembered the other week when Kanda told him that he has feelings for the little moyashi. Of course, it wasn't easy getting that sort of information out of the stoic man. Lavi teased him all week, till now.

Oh the irony. Kanda mused, calling Lavi, out of all the people, that stupid rabbit a dick. Wasn't that what Lavi always call him? (Besides his first name of course.) He guessed it was time for him to play Mr. Nice guy for today at least. Kanda was never the type of person who is good at comforting people or finding the right words. Most of his vocabulary is insults. Kanda wasn't sure what he would do if he saw Allen. Jogging to Allen's room, he hesitated to knock. He could hear muffled crying behind the door, he felt his stomach churn. Knocking gently, Kanda waited. This was going to be awkward.

Allen sniffed behind the door. "Go away!" Allen cried out. His voice sound so stuffy.

The samurai scowled, "It's me moyashi." He finally said.

Allen eyes open wide, he panic. _Why's Kanda here? Shit Shit Shit!_Allen quickly jumped off the bed; he didn't know what to do, should he answer? Should he send him off? What? This – not good. Pacing back and forth, he had no clue what he was going to do.

The samurai had no idea that the poor boy was having a panic attack in there, he scowled even harder. Growing frustrated and impatient he kicked the door without word. Allen turns his head over when the door opened. His body almost went limp when he saw his not secret crush anymore walked into his room, looking all pissed off and eyes darker than ever. And not too mention gorgeous but overall – pure evil. Here it was - the ultimate hate. Allen fell back on his bed; he sat there looking all gloomy. He waited for the yelling and screaming, he was ready for it. Kanda is going to kill him. Allen sighed. This was it. And he's going to take Lavi down with him, he mentally noted.

"Are you alright?" The samurai asked. Allen looked up, confused.

"What?" Allen asked, not sure what was going on. Wasn't Kanda supposed to hate him and call him a pussy for the poetry?

"Are you deaf?" Kanda asked again but this time, he scowled.

Allen face scrunched up in annoyance. "N-no! And yes I'm fine. Just leave me alone, BaKanda…"

"Che. Like I will." Kanda made himself somewhat comfortable when he sat on the bed next to Allen who was purely shock at the situation. What in Gods name is going on…

"K-Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen scooted away from the man. He felt his heart racing and all of his blood rushing up to his face.

"Sitting." He said lamely.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. But why..are you um..."

Kanda sigh, "Before I get old, spit it out."

At first the boy pursed his lips; he scratched his head, not knowing how to form the words. "Aren't you mad at me?" He asked arched an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad?"

Allen looked at him for a moment then he blushed. "Because...the poem…" He said without looking at the man.

The stoic man rolled his eyes. "Che. No matter how cheesy it was, I still like it, alright?" Kanda couldn't believe he just said that. He did the impossible. Kanda had to force the words out or else he would sound like a stuttering idiot.

Allen felt as if time has stop completely. Was he hearing this right? Kanda likes his poem? For real? Holy fuck, if Kanda wasn't here he would be shouting for joy. But in reality he couldn't really comprehend the words that Kanda said to him. He gaped at the man. Kanda looked over to see Allen all flabbergasted.

The Asian man just smirked. "I can't even get a damn 'thank you'?, mannerless moyashi." Kanda scooted over to Allen, who seems to be out of the twilight zone. "Stop acting so surprise." The younger exorcist didn't know what to say. He just laughed nervously.

"I never thought you were actually going to know about it till Lavi read it out loud...never thought he would sink that low either." Allen sighed.

"Tch. I think you should thank him later."

Allen snapped his head to Kanda, looking at him with wild eyes. "What the hell, did you just say?" He gasped.

Kanda sighed. "Look, as much I hate to admit it but if it wasn't for that stupid rabbit we would not be talking right now." Turning his head away, feeling pissed off again.

Allen ponder for a moment, he chuckled. "I guess you're right. Wow...I feel bad for punching him earlier."The boy played with his fingers.

"Don't feel bad, savor that moment. Trust me, someday you will not regret it."The samurai replied smugly. Allen laughed, Kanda looked over to see Allen smiling and laughing, it was too cute. He smirked.

"So…you're not mad at me?"

Kanda immediately felt his eyebrow twitch. "I was never mad in the first place dumbass. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I was just making sure, jeez!" Allen exclaimed. "You're such an ass. First you say nice to things to me which you never done before and a second later you're being rude all over again. Bipolar Bakanda!"

Kanda gave a snort. "Well, forgive me that I'm not Casanova moyashi. Besides that poem that you wrote about me, you're not much of a Shakespeare." He fired back.

"At least I'm not a freaking douche who has a pole up my ass like _someone_!" Allen growled back, totally forgetting about this whole poetry incident. Kanda looked at him with a stern expression then his face relaxed.

"Well, at least I'm trying to be nice damnit." Kanda said calmly. Allen couldn't help but agree with him, for a moment he thought why Kanda was being so nice. Did he feel bad for him because Lavi made him cry? Pssh, like Kanda could be all sympathetic. That be a miracle.

"I don't see why you're being nice, you hate me right?" Allen finished quietly. He looked down at the ground and kicked his legs back and forth.

Kanda stared at the boy for a moment and thought how much of an idiot he is. Shaking his head, he didn't answer, which made Allen question even more.

Scooting closer, the samurai leaned over and his lips were just centimeters away from Allen. The white haired exorcist felt a weight near him; he slowly looked at Kanda who was sitting very close to him. The boy for a second thought he was hallucinating because it seems that Kanda is here…next to him, on the bed, and they're about to kiss.

Allen looked up to see Kanda who's eyes soften dramatically. It made his heart race faster. "Fucking. Dunce." Kanda whispered with a tiny smirk.

As Allen was about to make a remark; a pair of lips stole his. Allen was in a state of shock for a moment but then the kiss gradually made him relax. Allen wasn't sure if this was real but it's fucking amazing he must say. Kanda cup the boy's face and suck and kiss those soft lips which he always wanted to taste. Slowly and passionately, Kanda's tongue skillfully licked all around Allen's hot mouth; earning a moan from the other boy.

Allen could feel his heart about to explode from so much passion in the kiss. Emotions were flying everywhere in his body; the boy burned for this for too long and now here he is, with Kanda. He clung around the samurai's neck for support; thankfully he's sitting because this was making his knees buckling. Allen felt his face burning like fire, he was so happy. He found himself pulling Kanda in for more. Just as things were getting intense the samurai slowly pulled away with a small gasp. His face was just centimeters away from the other boy who was breathing harshly from the kiss, he looked into those gentle gray eyes and his heart just skipped at least several beats.

Smoothing Allen's cheek with his knuckle, he whispered huskily; "_One half of me is yours, the other half yours is mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours._"

Allen eyes widen at the verse, he was just lost of words. When did he-? "I…didn't know you read Shakespeare?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me or what I'm capable of moyashi." Kanda smirked arrogantly, he later push the boy back on the bed; pinning him down he kissed him gently on the lips, making Allen swoon all over again.

Allen blush at the action. He finally swallowed. Staring into those dark eyes, he smiled as he raised his hand up to touch Kanda's face.

"_My heart…is ever at your service._"

* * *

**LOL Ah shit this story is so fucking cheesy, I was laughing my ass off when I type this fic. Oh man…corny as hell huh? **

**And those lines that Kanda and Allen said, is from mister WS. Not me. But that poem that Lavi read, I actually made that up on the spot haha. I know, it's shitty haha.**


End file.
